1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast program recording apparatus using an EPG (Electronic Program Guide). More particularly, the present invention relates to a broadcast program recording apparatus which is capable of detecting a time at which a broadcast program which is being recorded is changed in order to enter a new broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in media which provide a large number of programs, such as digital satellite broadcasts, FM multiplex broadcasts, or the Internet, an EPG has been introduced to improve the convenience of selecting a broadcast program. For example, in a digital satellite broadcast, broadcast program information which is transmitted, such as a channel number, a program name, a schedule, etc., is decoded by an EPG decoder within a receiver, and the EPG data is displayed on a television monitor (on-screen display). A selection can be made from these on-screen displayed broadcast programs, and the selected broadcast program is used to make an entry in recording management information so as to perform recording management. A new broadcast program to be entered into this recording management information can be entered and stored by giving instructions using a remote control unit, etc.
However, as described in the conventional art, there is a problem in that entering a new broadcast program into recording management information can be performed only when recording starts. For example, even if attempts are made to enter a new broadcast program while recording is being performed, the new broadcast program cannot be entered into the recording management information and retrieval at later time cannot be performed.